Alianshigakure : Ninja no Taito
by Laxus Vermillion
Summary: 5 besar negara Shinobi bersatu dan membentuk sebuah negara yang bernama Alianshigakure yang dipimpin oleh Uzumaki Naruto si Yondaime God of Shinobi. Namun, ada sebuah organisasi gelap yg bahkan lebih hebat dari Akatsuki memulai sebuah rencana 'penghancuran total' mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi ?/R&R Please!/Mystery,Adventure (Bonus : Romance)/Teen!/4th Chapter update
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Alianshigakure : Ninja no Taito**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure/Mystery (Bonus : Romance in Chap 2)**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), GaJe, dll..**

**Rated : T**

**Author Note : Fic ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan 2 tahun setelah Madara kalah dan Juubi telah disegel, banyak typo-nya (soalnya diketik dari HP), Mind to Read ?**

**R&R Please ! (DLDR)**

2 Tahun setelah kekalahan Madara dan disegelnya Juubi kedalam tubuh seorang Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki (Menjadikan Naruto menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan Juubi yang akan membuat tubuhnya bisa saja menjadi lemah).. Dunia kembali dalam kedamaian. 5 besar desa Shinobi antara lain, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Tsuchigakure, dan Kirigakure kini telah bergabung menjadi sebuah 'aliansi' lebih tepatnya 'Negara' yang disebut Alianshigakure. Dengan dibentuknya Alianshigakure, ditunjuklah Naruto sebagai Kage baru Negara mereka. Sistem pemerintahan Akademi tetap bertahan, akan tetapi ANBU maupun ROOT telah dihapus oleh Naruto, dan sebagai gantinya.. Naruto membentuk Pasukan Alianshi yang diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan memiliki 5 divisi.

Divisi 1 diketuai oleh Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Dodai yang berperan sebagai Divisi Intelejen dan Penghubung.

Divisi 2 diketuai oleh Yamato, Chojuro, dan Oonoki yang berperan sebagai Divisi Pertahanan dan Divisi Pelacak/Sensor.

Divisi 3 diketuai oleh Haruno Sakura, Shizune, dan Uzumaki Karin yang berperan sebagai Divisi Medis

Divisi 4 diketuai oleh Gaara, Killer B, dan Suigetsu yang berperan sebagai Divisi Pengahancur/Penyerang, dan

Divisi 5 diketuai oleh Orochimaru, Juugo, dan Ao yang berperan sebagai Divisi Penelitian dan Interogasi.

Kage akan memimpin seumur hidupnya dengan batasan mencapai 60 Tahun, dan kemudian akan digantikan Kage baru yang ditentukan oleh 3 Daimyo negara yaitu Mei Terumi, Anko Mitarashi, dan A (Ei) serta diakui oleh para Jounin serta Chuunin Negara.

Dengan begitu, Naruto menjadi Saisho no Kage (Shodaime Kage) Alianshigakure.

.

"Tuan Kage, Divisi 5 melapor !" Tiba-tiba seorang ninja dengan berpakaian serba hitam dengan mantel jounin ala Sunagakure namun hanya memiliki 1 lengan seperti Kumogakure, Juugo.

"Lanjutkan Juugo..." Seru seorang Kage berambut blonde dan mata sebiru saphire sambil tersenyum ceria, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kami menginterogasi seorang penyusup yang sepertinya Missing-Nin dari Kusagakure. Dengan bantuan Ino Yamanaka dari Divisi 1, kami mendapati bahwa dia merupakan Terrorist bayaran dari organisasi Kuroi kiri (Kabut Hitam)." Jelas ninja yang diketahui bernama Juugo itu.

"Begitu yah? Segera bawa dia ke ruang Kage !" Ketus Naruto cepat. BOOFTH, Juugo pun menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"Masuk." Teriak Naruto dari dalam ruang Kagenya.

"Ini aku, Juugo. Inilah penyusupnya.. Tuan Kage." Kata Juugo sembari menunjukan seorang ninja dengan penutup mulut hitam transparan yang diikat oleh rantai kayu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto pada Missing-Nin itu.

"Namaku Make Gorudo."

"Keturunan klan Make yah? Klan pemilik Kekkei Tota yang bisa memanipulasi emas. Hebat juga kau." Puji Naruto pada Missing-Nin yang dari tadi hanya bisa menunduk, "Lepaskan ikatan rantainya, Juugo." Lanjut Naruto yang diikuti oleh Juugo yang melepaskan ikatan rantai kayunya dengan cara menghancurkannya.

"Permisi, Tuan Kage." Juugo pun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Gorudo sendirian.

"Gorudo, siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah sarkatis.

"Sekiko Kira, pemimpin organisasi Kuroi Ki- Arrggh..." Tiba-tiba lidah Gorudo mulai meleleh, peristiwa ini sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"Cih, segel yah !" Seru Naruto yang langsung membentuk segel tangan 'Ox' dan menatap lidahnya yang meleleh, "ITAMI TOME SHIRU no JUTSU (Jurus penghilang segel rasa sakit)" Seketika lidah Gorudo berhenti meleleh dan kembali seperti semula. Goruda hanya bisa menatap Naruto seolah kaget dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah Gorudo, lanjutkan !" Perintah Naruto namun kali ini dengan nada ceria namun matanya menunjukan ketegasan yang mendalam.

.

Sementara itu...

"Same, Tako, Hebi, Mukade, Cho, Hachi.. Ayo berkumpul." Seru seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan mata Doujutsu yang tidak biasa, dialah Sekiko Kira.

"Hai!" Mereka yang tadi disebutkan Kira pun datang berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Rencana Zenmen Hakai (Penghancuran Total) kita akan segera dimulai.. Jadi bersiaplah!"

-To Be Continue-

**Author Note : Maaf yah kalau benar-benar kependekan. Yah, kata terakhir : "Mohon di REVIEW"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Alianshigakure : Ninja no Taito**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure/Mystery (Bonus : Romance)**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), GaJe, dll..**

**Rated : T**

**Author Note : Fic ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan 2 tahun setelah Madara kalah dan Juubi telah disegel, banyak Typo-nya (soalnya diketik dari HP), Mind to Read ?**

**R&R Please ! (DLDR)**

Sementara itu...

"Same, Tako, Hebi, Mukade, Cho, Hachi.. Ayo berkumpul." Seru seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan mata Doujutsu yang tidak biasa, dialah Sekiko Kira.

"Hai!" Mereka yang tadi disebutkan Kira pun datang berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Rencana Zenmen Hakai (Penghancuran Total) kita akan segera dimulai.. Jadi bersiaplah!"

"Ta-tapi Kira-Senpai.. Bukannya Rencana ini akan ditunda sampai 'dia' kembali?" Tanya Hebi, Missing-Nin berkulit Tan dan Bertanduk itu.

"Diamlah sedikit, Hebi. Tapi perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. Taiga belum sampai disini hingga sekarang, rer." Kata Tako, pemuda berkulit pucat dan memiliki 8 tangan menimpali.

"Tojikomeru!" Teriak Same-Risame nama aslinya-, Missing nin dari Kirigakure, merupakan saudara dari Kisame.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Kita hanya perlu menunggu Taiga kembali." Mukade pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

.

Duaaaar! Sebuah ledakan raksasa terdengar dari dalam ruangan Hokage.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Naruto namun masih dalam sikap marah nan tegas. Gojuro yang mendengar ledakan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris, "GOJURO! Apa ini perbuatan-mu?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berubah menjadi Rinnegan dengan 9 tomoe.

"Sayang sekali bukan aku, Kage!" Ucap Gojuro cepat dengan menekankan kalimatnya tepat di kata 'Kage'

'Penyusup yah?' Batin Naruto. Naruto yang saat itu sedang marah pun menggertakan giginya.

"Huh, GOJUUROO! **SHINRA TENSEI**!" Buufth... Gojuro yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu pun terlempar menembus gedung kage., lebih tepatnya... Terpental. Gedung Kage pun rusak berat akibatnya, "Agggh!" Ledakan chakra Naruto pun menghancurkan dinding-dinding ruang Kage.

"**BANSHO TENIN!**" Bugh, Naruto yang menarik Gojuro dari kejauhan menggunakan 'Bansho Tenin' pun mencekiknya, "Katakan GOJURO! Ini perbuatan siapa!?" Tanya Naruto dengan kemarahan yang memuncak.

"TA-TAIGA!"

.

"Kira... Ada ledakan di luar sana. Sepertinya itu perbuatan Taiga. Sudah saatnya kita bergerak!" Seru Hachi pada Kira yang sedang duduk diatas taktha-nya.

"Tidak Hachi! Kita tunggu dia kembali.." Kira pun membuka matanya yang terlihat seperti mata pada umumnya, namun dengan pupil seperti Rinnegan.. 'Mata Sage', "Bersabarlah! Senju Koka (Keturunan Senju)." Lanjut perkataan Kira pada Hachi.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Uchiha Koka (Keturunan Uchiha)." Balas Hachi padanya.

.

"Taiga? Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha meredamkan amarahnya sendiri.

"Dia salah satu dari kelompok Kuroi Kiri. A-aku tidak mengetahui banyak tentangnya!" Bufth, Naruto pun menjatuhkan Gojuro dari tangannya.

"Kami-sama... Akan kubunuh dia!" Seru Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi mode Bijuu (Kyuubi) namun berwarna hitam-ungu karena telah dilapisi chakra Juubi.

Praang..! Naruto melompati kaca dan mendarat tepat diatas salah satu rumah disitu.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura negatif disini. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, TAIGA!"

"Khukhukhu, menemukanku yah?" Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tubuh besar dan kuku yang panjang serta mata mirip seperti Kyuubi mencul tepat dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah menyadari keberadaannya dari tadi pun langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai Hiraishin seperti miliknya namun... Kunai itu pun MENEMBUS kulit Taiga tanpa membuatnya terluka.

"Sayang sekali Jinchuuriki, aku pengguna Elemen Ying-Yang, sekarang aku bisa menyerang-mu!" Teriak Taiga sambil berlari dan hendak menusuk Naruto.

Boffth, Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan Taiga yang hanya tersisa 1 inci untuk menusuknya dengan jurus **'HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU**'

"Sayang sekali Taiga. Aku ninja tercepat sekarang." Ledek Naruto sambil membangga-banggakan dirinya.

"Kau memang mirip seperti Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, tapi kau memang bukan dia." Ucap Taiga seperti ingin mengatakan kalau Naruto tidak lebih cepat dari 'si kilat kuning Konoha', yap.. Namikaze Minato, ayahnya Naruto.

"Memang aku bukan Ayah, tapi aku! Alianshi no Orenji-iro no Senko (Si kilat orange dari Alianshi) tapi beberapa orang memanggilku Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. Uzumaki Naruto, itu namaku!" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Cih! Ayah? Yah-yah, aku kenal Minato.. Dia ninja yang hebat. Yang jelas, aku tidak butuh namamu, Jinchuuriki karena kamu akan segera mati! Ditanganku.." Syunng! Taiga pun meluncur cepat, Naruto pun hanya terdiam.. Tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

'Dia kenal Ayah?' Batin Naruto bingung, 'Tidak, aku tidak perduli.. Dia harus MATI!" Naruto pun menjadi marah, chakra-chakra hitam ditambah aura hitam pun muncul disekitar Naruto, membuat Taiga pun berhenti dan memandang Naruto sebentar.

"Menarik !"

.

"Aku jadi khawatir dengan Taiga, rer." Tako pun memandang Kira dengan sejenak.

"Aku yakin dia pasti tidak apa-apa!" Ucap Kira santai.

.

"Eits! Salah lagi Jinchuuriki." Ucap Taiga ketika melihat Naruto yang dari tadi berusah menyentuh tubuh Taiga yang asli untuk memindahkannya keluar Alianshigakure agar pertarungannya menjadi lebih leluasa.

"Tuan Gaara, Tuan B, Tuan Suigetsu.. Pertarungan telah terjadi didekat kantor Kage! Tuan Kage sekarang sedan melawan musuh yang diperkirakan hanya berjumlah 1 orang." Lapor salah seorang Ninja pada Gaara, B, dan Suigetsu yang sebagai ketua Divisi 4 : Penghancun/Penyerang.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan turun tangan." Ucap Gaara cepat. B dan Suigetsu hanya mengiyakan.

"Yah, silahkanlah Gaara. Aku sebenarnya sudah malas bertarung." B pun hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar pengakuan Suigetsu ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" Seru Gaara.

Author Note : Sorry yah, kependekan lagi.. Soalnya Author lagi dapat 'Wrtiter Block' nih, dan bakalan Absen mungkin selama 3 hari.. Yah, tapi sehabis itu.. Fic ini dijamin akan Update kilat dan lebih panjang ! Sorry yah, tapi diFic ini belum dapat Romance-nya. Thanks semua yang udah review. Akhir kata : DI REVIEW YAH !


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Alianshigakure : Ninja no Taito**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure/Mystery **

**Pairing : Naruto U**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), GaJe, dll..**

**Rated : T**

**Author Note : Fic ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan 2 tahun setelah Madara kalah dan Juubi telah disegel, banyak Typo-nya (soalnya diketik dari HP), Mind to Read ?**

**R&R Please ! (DLDR)**

"Baiklah, aku yang akan turun tangan." Ucap Gaara cepat. B dan Suigetsu hanya mengiyakan.

"Yah, silahkanlah Gaara. Aku sebenarnya sudah malas bertarung." B pun hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar pengakuan Suigetsu ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" Seru Gaara.

.

"Khukhukhu, bagaimana Jinchuuriki? Kau lelah?" Ledek Taiga yang dari tadi tiada habisnya.

"..." Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan, sampai...

"SABAKU KYO !" Tiba-tiba pasir emas bercampur pasir biasa berlari dalam jumlah besar menyerang kearah sebelah kiri Taiga, dan ternyata mengenai tubuh aslinya sehingga tubuh asli Taiga tertutupi oleh pasir, hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja..

"Cih!" Marah Taiga dalam keterkejutannya. Naruto yang kaget akan kedatangan Gaara pun mulai angkat bicara, "Terima kasih Gaara. Selesai sudah!"

"Naruto.. Aku akan membawanya ke gunung disebelah timur sana dan menghancurkannya dengan Saiko Zettai Kogeki: Shukaku no Hoko tapi versi lemahnya karena Shukaku sudah terlepas dariku." Jelas Gaara pada Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan senyum bengis.

"Tidak perlu bersusah-payah Gaara! SHINRA TENSEI!" Bufth... Taiga yang masih terkurung dalam pasir Gaara pun terpental hingga tubuhnya retak bersama dengan gunung disebelah timur yang tadi ditunjuk Gaara, "Lakukan GAARA!" Teriaknya.

"Hrrr.. SAIKO ZETTAI KOGEKI: SHUKAKU no HOKO!" Syung! Blaaar... Ledakan raksasa pun terjadi di gunung disebelah timur tadi hingga menimbulkan asap tipis akibat hantaman 'Tombak Shukaku' Gaara dari kejauhan itu.

"Aaaagh!" Ringis Taiga kesakitan setelah terjatuh dengan tubuh bagian depan terluka parah.

.

"Taiga kalah.." Gumam Kira yang sempat didengar oleh Hachi.

"Ta-Taiga kalah. Yah, tidak masalah.. Anggota lemah seperti dia memang pantas mendapat pelajaran, pantas mati.." Hachi sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dengan Taiga

"Tidak. Taiga belum mati. Tako, Hebi! Jemput dia!" Perintah Kira pada Tako dan Hebi yang langsung menghilang dari tempat.

.

"Jinchuuriki dan teman pasirnya yang sialan itu! Akan kubunuh mereka!" Tiba-tiba fisik taiga berubah menjadi seperti harimau, dengan kuku panjang dan berbulu. Matanya kini menjadi merah, sangat merah dan aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya, lukanya pun kembali sembuh, "Mode JOUTAI 3! Habislah kalian."

"Tunggu, Taiga!" Suara Hebi pun mengejutkan Taiga, "Leader memanggilmu!" Lanjutnya.

"Yah, terserahlah!" Keluh Taiga yang disambut senyum dari Tako.

.

"Baiklah Gaara, sekarang kembali ke divisimu." Ucap Naruto datar. Gaara pun segera berjalan tetapi berlawanan arah dengan Naruto yang berjalan kearah gedung hokage yang setengah hancur.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Kata seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender pada Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya. Sontak Naruto pun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Eh, Hinata-c-chan!" Ucap Naruto agak gugup. Entah kenapa dia selalu begitu setiap bertemu Hinata 'belakangan ini'.

"Eh, a-apa yang terjadi disini? Naruto-kun? Kok Naruto-kun da-dalam mode b-bijuu" Tanya Hinata yang memang tidak tahu karena baru pulang menjalankan misi seorang dirinya.

"Yah, tadi ada penyusup. Tapi tak usah khawatir, sudah beres kok!" Cengiran khas Naruto pun kembali terukir diwajahnya, mode Bijuunya perlahan menghilang.

"Eh? Penyusup.. ! A-apa Naruto-kun terluka?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Tidak perlu pedulikan aku Hinata-chan. Yuk kita ke taman." Ajak Naruto sembari menarik tangan Hinata kearah taman didesa daerah desa Tsuchigakure yang terkenal indah-walaupun banyak bebatuan-.

.

"Maafkan aku Kira-sama. Aku hanya tidak terlalu fokus tadi."

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah ada.. Rencana Zenmen Hakkai akan segera dimulai! Tunggulah kami, ALIANSHIGAKURE!" Seru Kira dengan mata doujutsunya yang telah aktif.

"Yare-yare!" Same pun menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Taiga kalah?' Batinnya.

.

"Hime-chan.. Ayo duduk!"

"Arigatou Na-Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata pada Naruto yang mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Brrr.. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara aneh muncul dari perut Naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

"Naru-t-to-kun lapar yah?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan darinya.

"Iya nih Hime."

"Nih, aku bawakan sushi untuk Nar-eh?" Perkataan Hinata tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dia melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan seksama, "Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang saat itu sudah memerah.

'Hinata... Kau cantik sekali hari ini.' Batin Naruto. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, Hinata pun segera berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya Naruto darinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, itu ada gajah..!" Seru Hinata yang diiringi dengan tawa kecil Naruto, "Beneran loh.." Hinata sudah semakin memerah.

"Yah elah, Kage lagi asik bermesraan disini. Naruto, ayo kembali!" Panggil penasihat Kage (baca: Naruto) pada Naruto yang langsung buyar padangannya.

"Iya-iya Tenten! Aku balik..! Jaa-ne Hime." Naruto pun memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dikening Hinata yang membuat Hinata menjadi lebih merah (baca : sangat malu).

"I-i-iya Na-Naru-to-ku..n.." Ucap Hinata gugup.

-To Be Continue-

**Author Note ****: yah, kependekan lagi.. Maaf yah kalau romance dan actionnya gak dapat. Soalnya ni chapter waktu dibuat, buru-buru banget. Seperti biasa, akhir kata : Mohon DI REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Alianshigakure : Ninja no Taito**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure/Mystery **

**Pairing : Naruto U**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), GaJe, dll..**

**Rated : T**

**Author Note : Fic ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan 2 tahun setelah Madara kalah dan Juubi telah disegel, banyak Typo-nya (soalnya diketik dari HP), Mind to Read ?**

**R&R Please ! (DLDR)**

'Hinata... Kau cantik sekali hari ini.' Batin Naruto. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, Hinata pun segera berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya Naruto darinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, itu ada gajah..!" Seru Hinata yang diiringi dengan tawa kecil Naruto, "Beneran loh.." Hinata sudah semakin memerah.

"Yah elah, Kage lagi asik bermesraan disini. Naruto, ayo kembali!" Panggil penasihat Kage (baca: Naruto) pada Naruto yang langsung buyar padangannya.

"Iya-iya Tenten! Aku balik..! Jaa-ne Hime." Naruto pun memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dikening Hinata yang membuat Hinata menjadi lebih merah (baca : sangat malu).

"I-i-iya Na-Naru-to-ku..n.." Ucap Hinata gugup.

.

"Cepat jalan!" Perintah salah satu anggota divisi 5 pada Gorudo yang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka akibat hantaman jutsu Naruto tadi.

"Iya-iya.. Aku jalan!" Gorudo pun memutar bola matanya keatas, 'baiklah, terpaksa aku harus melakukan 'ini'."

"Hei, kau! Tunggu sebentar.." Tiba-tiba Juugo muncul dibelakang Anggota divisi 5 dan Gorudo, "Lepaskan dia! Biar dia, aku yang tangani.."

"Baiklah, Neko-san." Orang yang dipanggil dia, sebut saja Taka (Nama Samaran) pun melepaskan Gorudo pada Juugo (Neko : Nama samaran) yang langsung memegang tangan Gorudo erat-erat agar tidak lepas.

"Akhirnya pergi juga!" Kata Gorudo miris. Boofth, tiba-tiba Juugo menghilang menjadi material emas yang langsung bersatu dengan tubuh Gorudo, "Bunshin Emas, berhasil."

.

Taka yang berjalan memasuki ruang utama pun mendapati bahwa Juugo masih berbincang-bincang dengan Orochimaru.

"Wah-wah, Juugo-san cepat sekali. Tahanannya sudah diurus yah?" Tanya Taka tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi.

"Tahanan?" Tanya Juugo tidak mengerti. Sejenak Taka pun memicingkan kedua matanya.

'Wah, ada yang tidak beres nih.' Batin Taka. Taka yang merasa ada yang aneh pun segera berbalik arah dan berlari menuju tempat tadi dia menyerahkan Gorudo pada 'Juugo'.

"Ada yang menyilaukan." Ucap Taka sembari memegang lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak, 'Material Emas?' Tanya Taka dalam Hati.. "Cih, dia Lolos menggunakan bunshin emas!" Taka yang mengetahui akan hal ini pun segera melaporkannya pada Orochimaru yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"O-Orochimaru sama. Gomenne, tahanan lepas!" Lapor Taka pada Orochimaru yang langsung kaget setengah mati.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, KONOHAMARU?" Tanya Orochimaru pada Taka, atau bisa dipanggil... Konohamaru.

"Dasar Baka! Bunyikan alarm! Kau sama bakanya dengan Saru-ah lupakan. Yang penting, semuanya bunyikan Alarm peringatan!" Teriak Orochimaru. Alarm peringatan pun berbunyi dari divisi 5. Naruto yang mendengar alarm itu pun segera berlari menuju ke arah Divisi 5.

'Apa yang sudah terjadi?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati, "Tenten, kau duluan saja." Lanjutnya.

"Hai!" Tenten pun berpisah dengan Naruto

.

"Tako! Ayo laksanakan tugasmu!" Perintah Hachi pada Tako yang langsung membentuk 52 segel tangan secara cepat.

"ELEMEN PELEBUR : Penghancuran tingkat atom." Teriak Tako sembari membuat sebuah tepukan tangan sehingga sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan muncul dari antara tangannya. Cahaya yang mirip seperti 'Chibaku Tensei' itu pun berlari dan menabrak sebuah boneka, tidak.. Bukan boneka, menabrak sebuah Mayat perempuan berambut merah dan membuat tubuh perempuan itu hancur pada tingkat sel.

"Sekarang! Giliranku!" Seru Kira yang langsung menggabungkan kelima jarinya sehingga berbentuk seperti segitiga! Aura gelap pun muncul disekitarnya, "ELEMEN DEWA : Penyucian." Syungg sebuah sinar ungu yang menyilaukan pun muncul dan menghilang dengan seketika, yang mengejutkannya, tubuh perempuan itu sudah kembali utuh, bahkan hidup!

"Mereka yang melihatnya pasti berpikir ini Edo Tensei! Benarkan Leader.. Tapi salah besar, ini 'PENYUCIAN', apapun akan bangkit karenanya bahkan tidak mempunyai kelemahan seperti Edo Tensei, karena tidak memiliki segel, dan genjutsu tidak mempan akan hal ini." Ucap Hebi panjang lebar.

"Khukhukhu.. Selamat datang dari dunia Fana! MITO UZUMAKI!" Sambut Taiga pada perempuan didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan yang diketahui sebagai Mito Uzumaki itu datar.

"Aku Sekiko Kira! Kau sekarang sudah berada di masa depan, Mito Uzumaki!" Jawab Kira memotong perkataan yang hendak diucapkan Taiga.

"Masa depan?" Tanya Mito datar (lagi).

"Kok blum mengerti juga sih Nenek Tua!" Ledek Taiga yang langsung membuat chakra mengerikan muncul dari dalam tubuh Mito.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku bergitu!" Marah Mito.

'Chakra yang mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan milik Kisame.' Gumam Same.

.

"Naruto! Aku merasakan Chakra yang begitu luar biasa." Kata Kurama pada Naruto yang saat itu sedang masuk dibawah alam bawah sadarnya.

"Chakra? Yah-yah, aku juga merasakannya." Ucap Naruto sependapat, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, chakra siapa ini Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Chakra ini-cha-tidak, tidak mungkin." Kurama pun menyeringai didepan Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Kurama pun membuat sebuah senyuman miris.

"Chakra Mito, Naruto! Mito Uzumaki!"

"Mi-Mito Uzumaki? Maksudmu, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang pertama?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kurama hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jika dia berbuat sesuatu terhadap Alianshigakure, akan ku hajar dia!" Emosional Naruto pun bangkit.

"Oi Naruto! Sepertinya 'dia' membuatmu menjadi tidak labil." Kurama pun menatap tajam Naruto dan kemudian melihat ke 'kandang' disebelahnya.

"Naruto!" Panggil Juubi pada Naruto yang langsung menatap Juubi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa bola berbulu?" Ledek Naruto yang langsung membuat Juubi menggertakan giginya.

"Sialan kau, Naruto! Naruto, ingat perkataanku! Jangan terlalu sombong, atau kau akan menjadi sangat lemah"

"Ya! Aku akan mengingatnya!" Naruto pun kembali tersadar. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia berada tepat didepan pintu masuk divisi 5. Terlihat Gorudo sedang berdiri didepan pintu itu dengan wujud emas, dan beberapa ANBU telah terkapar dibawahnya.

"Wah-wah, Kage telah datang."

"Gorudo! Pergilah, aku tidak ada waktu untukmu!" Seru Naruto pada Gorudo yang tengah bersandar dengan 1 tangan menopang kepala.

"Sayangnya Kage, aku tidak mau." Gorudo pun mengelah nafas secara perlahan, "Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam Misiku!" Lanjutnya.

'Misi?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Gorudo hanya tertawa riang.

"Misiku untuk membawa anak dari Klan Hyuuga, Hinata dan menyanderanya sebagai 'calon'..." Perkataan Gorudo pun berhenti secara

tiba-tiba

"Tunggu, calon apanya?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Namun pertanyaannya diabaikan.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Kage!" Bofth ! Gorudo pun menghilang sambil meninggalkan tanda tanya dibenak Naruto.

"!" Naruto segera berbalik arah, "Hinata dalam bahaya!"

**Author Note : Feuh! Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Sorry yah reader chapter ini masih kependekan.**** Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Akhir kata : Mohon REVIEW-nya**


End file.
